When You Wish Upon A Star
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Sanji mengejar-ngejar Zoro dan mengabaikan Nami serta Robin? Apa itu mungkin? / Hati-hati saat kau hendak memohon sesuatu pada bintang. Apalagi pada bintang yang ada di dunia One Piece! / "Dan anehnya, ini bukan semata-mata mengenai keanehan Sanji yang otomatis menjadi aneh akibat permohonan Zoro yang aneh pada bintang jatuh yang aneh." / For CeNdy Hoseki. Warnings inside.


"Nami-_swaaaaan_~! Robin-_chwaaaaann_~! Silakan kue sebagai makanan penutupnya!" ucap seorang pemuda necis berambut kuning. Dengan gerakan berputar-putar ia pun sampai di tempat salah seorang gadis berambut oranye terang yang tengah memeriksa kondisi pohon jeruk yang ada di lantai dua dek Thousand Sunny.

Setelah membungkuk sedikit dan membiarkan sang gadis navigator mengambil panganannya, sang pemuda—Sanji—pun menuruni tangga dengan cekatan. Ia langsung bergerak ke arah wanita lain yang tengah berdiri sambil menikmati angin senja di buritan kapal. Sekali lagi, Sanji menawarkan kue yang langsung disambut dengan seulas senyum oleh wanita itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, yak, aku akan membawakan sepoci teh hangat yang cocok untuk saat-saat menjelang malam yang indah i—huwaaa!" ucapan Sanji terpotong tatkala kakinya menyandung sesuatu. Beruntung Sanji adalah seseorang yang cukup gesit sehingga ia dapat kembali mempertahankan keseimbangannya. "Marimo Bodoh! Perhatikan kakimu! Kau nyaris menghambat langkahku untuk menyediakan teh bagi Nami-_san_ dan Robin-_chan_!"

Yang dipanggil 'Marimo Bodoh' oleh Sanji adalah seorang pemuda bertampang garang berambut hijau cenderung cepak. Pemuda berambut hijau yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang besar di tengah kapal itu itu—Roronoa Zoro—langsung memasang wajah tak senang. Ia pun membalik badannya dan melanjutkan tidur-sesuka-hati-di-mana-pun-dan-kapan-pun-ia-mau-nya tersebut. Tiga bilah pedang tetap dipeluknya dengan nyaman.

Sanji mendecak kesal akibat respons rekannya yang merupakan ahli pedang tersebut. Ditendang-tendangnya bagian pinggang Zoro dengan kaki kanannya.

"Kalau sampai Nami-_san_ dan Robin-_chan_ merasa tidak nyaman karena tehnya terlambat datang, semua itu salahmu! Kaudengar?"

"Haaah?" Protes Zoro tidak setuju. Ia pun seketika membuka mata dan mendelik galak akibat penuturan tidak logis dari Sanji. "Kaubilang apa ba—"

"Sanjiiii! Tehnya sudah siap? Kukira kau mau membawakannya untukku?"

"Ah! Segera, Nami-_swaaan_! Maaf, aku diganggu si Marimo Bodoh ini! Akan segera kubawakan untukmu~!"

Sanji segera bergegas dan melupakan adu mulutnya dengan Zoro. Tak lagi dihiraukannya Zoro yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Saat itulah, Zoro melirik ke arah Sanji dengan sebal. Gelagat Sanji yang apa-apa menomorsatukan makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan itu kerap membuatnya kesal. Hari ini hanyalah satu hari di antara sekian banyak hari yang telah memperlihatkan betapa menyebalkannya sifat Sanji apabila sudah menyangkut perempuan.

"Koki bodoh yang berisik dan mengganggu saja." Zoro sesaat tidak lagi tertarik untuk memejamkan mata. Ia justru mendongakkan kepala dan walau samar, matanya berhasil mendapati bintang jatuh di langit yang sudah dikuasai gelap tersebut. Secara refleks, Zoro bergumam, "Kalau dia tidak punya sifat yang terlalu menyanjung dan tergila-gila pada wanita mungkin dia tidak akan semenyebalkan itu, ya? Lebih bagus kalau dia jadi alergi wanita. Pasti orang itu akan jadi lebih normal."

Zoro terkekeh pelan atas pemikirannya sendiri. Sanji? Tanpa wanita? Mungkin pemuda berambut kuning itu akan langsung sekarat seolah ia tidak bisa mendapatkan oksigen untuk dihirup. Tidak, justru Sanji tidak akan menjadi orang yang normal tanpa wanita. Zoro menepis jauh-jauh pemikirannya itu dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali memejamkan mata.

Zoro tidak tahu, _ada_ yang terlanjur mendengar permohonan sekilas yang diucapkannya pada sang bintang.

* * *

**WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**One Piece****. ****One Piece ****Eiichiro Oda**

_**I'll never gain any commercial advantages by making this fanfic**__**. **_

_**Fanfic is just for fun, right? ;)**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**:**_** First fict in this fandom, so … beware of OOC-ness. Probably rush. **_

_**Hints of BL (?). Soft-humor. **_

_**Setting: somewhere somewhen in their journey.**_

_**A fanfiction special for **_**CeNdy Hoseki**_**.**_

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Zoro terbangun karena ribut-ribut yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia pun membuka mata dan menguap sekilas sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu menimpa punggungnya.

"Zoro-_cwhaaaan_~ selamat pagi~!"

Jantung Zoro seakan hendak melompat dari tempatnya. Matanya yang semula masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk mendadak membelalak sempurna. Refleks, ia pun menggerakkan bahunya dengan kasar hingga apa pun yang menempel di punggungnya segera memberi jarak.

"Apa yang—"

"Aih, Zoro-_chan_ kok ketus sekali, sih?"

Merinding? Ya, tentu saja kondisi ini membuat Zoro bergidik ngeri. Tidak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam pikirannya bahwa Sanji—seorang Sanji yang begitu menggilai wanita—justru akan menempel seperti tadi padanya.

Zoro segera bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya dan siaga dengan sebuah pedang.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Koki bodoh?"

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja Zoro-_chan_ tersayang~," jawab Sanji sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"H-haah?!" Zoro makin panik melihat keanehan Sanji. _Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia bermaksud mengerjaiku?_ tanya Zoro dalam hati.

"Sanji? Zoro? Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Nami spontan membuat Zoro dan Sanji menoleh padanya.

"Kebetulan, Nami. Ada yang aneh dengan si koki bodoh ini!" ujar Zoro sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sanji.

"Zoro-_chan_ jahat~," rengek Sanji. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Nami yang sudah terpaku di tempat sambil membelalakkan mata. "Nami-_san_, tolong katakan pada Zoro-_chan_ kalau aku ini … sangat suka padanya!"

"Haaah?! Sanjiii?! Kau baik-baik saja?" pekik Nami terkejut dan kemudian segera memegang dahi Sanji. Sanji hanya tertawa sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya—seolah bermaksud menenangkan Nami.

"Kau demam, ya?"

"Apa? Siapa yang demam?" tanya Chopper yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. "Siapa yang sakit?"

"Kau juga merasa dia aneh, 'kan?" sahut Zoro mengabaikan pertanyaan Chopper—jelas ia tengah berbicara pada Nami. Wajah Zoro sendiri sudah memucat dan bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri.

"Aah! Zoro-_chan_! Kenapa sih kau meragukan … rasa sukaku?!" ujar Sanji lagi sambil memasang wajah cemberut. Ia pun menyingkirkan tangan Nami dan kemudian bergerak ke arah Zoro dan mengangkat dagunya. Zoro langsung menepis tangan Sanji sementara Sanji malah tertawa-tawa melihat reaksinya. "Malu-malu~ manis sekali~!"

"Ini … apa yang terjadi?" Zoro bertanya lagi.

"UWAAAA! SANJI MENGGODA ZORO YANG NOTABENE SEORANG LAKI-LAKI?! INI PENYAKIT YANG SERIUUUS! BUKAN DEMAM!" seru Chopper panik dengan kedua tangan yang tertangkup ke pipinya. "Aku harus cari tahu penyakitnya, aku harus dapatkan obatnya! Tunggu aku, Sanji! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu!" lanjut si rusa kecil itu seraya berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil buku panduan mengenai kesehatan.

"Ahahaha, Chopper panik sekali, sih? Padahal aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, kok," ujar Sanji sambil tertawa-tawa. "Ya, 'kan, Zoro-_chan_?" ujar Sanji sambil mengerling ke arah Zoro yang langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" ujar Zoro panik. "Jangan mendekat padaku lebih dari sepuluh meter!"

"Wah, wah, sepertinya aku ketinggalan drama. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Franky sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luffy dengan potongan daging panggang yang sudah di tangan.

Melihat hal itu, Sanji langsung berseru, "AAH! Luffy, apa yang kaulakukan! Itu daging panggang yang sudah kusiapkan untuk … Zoro-_chan_!"

Luffy seolah tidak mendengarkan apa pun perkataan Sanji dan ia langsung melahap daging panggang di tangannya. Ia mengunyah dan mengunyah sebelum ia memandang kembali ke arah rekan-rekannya.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" tanya Luffy lagi—dengan polosnya. Jelas bahwa ia tidak menyadari keanehan apa yang tengah terjadi di antara kru kapalnya.

"Tampaknya ada yang telah memohon pada bintang jatuh dan mendapati permohonannya terkabul," ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar tenang. Nico Robin langsung melempar senyum pada Zoro sebelum ia berlalu begitu saja ke arah dek dan membiarkan yang lain semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Memohon pada bintang jatuh …?" tanya Nami sambil mengernyitkan alis. "Siapa yang bisa dengan bodohnya memohon pada bintang jatuh agar Sanji jadi seorang … penyuka sesama jenis?"

Zoro menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ia pun memalingkan muka saat Nami menginterogasinya dengan tatapan mata. Sebelah tangan Zoro kemudian menutupi mulutnya sendiri sementara seulas rona merah di wajahnya sarat penyesalan akibat permohonan main-main yang ia ucapkan pada sang bintang jatuh.

"Aha~." Seringai Nami menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya. "Karena kau yang memohon, kurasa sudah sepatutnya kau bertanggung jawab atas permohonanmu, Zoro. Lagi pula, kalau memang ini permohonanmu, kurasa kau senang karena permohonanmu akhirnya terkabul?"

Zoro membelalak tatkala Nami mengangkat bahu dengan sikap tak acuh. Gadis itu siap meninggalkan keributan dan hendak melangkah ke lantai dua saat Zoro menghentikannya.

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak pernah memohon bahwa si Koki Bodoh ini," ujar Zoro sambil menunjuk Sanji, "akan jadi penyuka sesama jenis!"

"Kalau begitu," jawab Nami sengit, "kau memohon agar dia suka padamu seorang?"

Terdengar kikikan geli dari arah Robin sementara wajah Zoro semakin memerah—merasa dipermalukan membuatnya menimbun amarah.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU MELONTARKAN PERMOHONAN BODOH MACAM ITU?!"

"Aih~, Zoro-_chan_ jangan marah-marah," ujar Sanji yang sedari tadi memilih menutup mulut, "walau kau yang sedang marah-marah tetap imut, kok~!"

"JANGAN DEKATI AKUU!" ujar Zoro semakin panik sementara Sanji justru semakin berusaha menempel padanya. Zoro pun berlari melewati Nami dan naik ke lantai dua, diikuti oleh Sanji yang mengejarnya dengan keras kepala.

Sementara itu, anggota kru yang lain hanya bisa menatap heran pada dua pemuda yang biasanya selalu adu mulut sekarang justru bermain kejar-kejaran bukan dalam konteks bertengkar. Nami berkacak pinggang sementara tangan lainnya menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Luffy masih sibuk dengan daging panggangnya saat ia kembali menceletuk,

"Ada apaan, sih? _Munch_, _munch_!"

"_Semangat masa muda_ yang luar biasa," ujar Franky sambil menengok ke arah Ussop yang belum sempat berbicara apa-apa. "Kau setuju denganku, 'kan?"

Ussop sendiri mengernyitkan alis melihat polah Sanji dan Zoro. Sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu, pemuda berambut hitam keriting dan hidung panjang itu kemudian bergumam, "Aneh."

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Franky sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Ah, Sanji maksudmu?"

Ussop mengangguk. Franky tertawa.

"Wajar kalau dia jadi aneh, permohonan Zoro pada bintang jatuh memang sudah membuat Sanji menjadi aneh," jelas Franky dengan pikiran kalau-kalau Ussop belum mengetahui rincian kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Mendengar kata-kata Franky, sekali ini Ussop menggeleng. Dengan dada yang membusung dan mata yang melihat tajam, Ussop berkata dengan nada bangga.

"Sebagai pembohong ulung," mulai Ussop yang membuat Franky memutar bola mata, "aku merasa ada sesuatu yang lain yang aneh pada diri Sanji." Ussop memberi jeda hanya untuk membiarkan Franky mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan anehnya, ini bukan semata-mata mengenai keanehan Sanji yang otomatis menjadi aneh akibat permohonan Zoro yang aneh pada bintang jatuh yang aneh."

Franky pun terdiam dengan wajah datar sebelum ia meninggalkan Ussop yang kini mengangguk-angguk puas setelah melontarkan analisanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam itu, Zoro yang tampak kelelahan langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya di bagian tengah kapal. Matanya terpejam sementara ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Menghindari Sanji seharian ini telah membuatnya kelelahan. Sungguh—ia tidak menyangka bahwa permohonannya akan berdampak begitu buruk bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Andai aku tidak membuat permohonan aneh-aneh," ucap Zoro pada dirinya sendiri.

"Permohonan aneh-aneh apa?" ujar suatu suara yang terdengar begitu dekat.

Zoro yang tidak asing dengan suara itu langsung membuka matanya dan terlonjak bangun dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia mendelik galak ke arah sang pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah melontarkan senyum ganjil ke arahnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan dekati aku lebih dari sepuluh meter!"

"Kejam sekali," ujar Sanji sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "padahal aku cuma bermaksud dekat denganmu."

Zoro mengernyit. Kata-kata Sanji terasa sangat aneh di telinganya. Tidak seperti siang tadi, saat Sanji melontarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya merinding, kali ini kata-kata Sanji seakan tidak ada muatan menggoda. Itu hanya kata-kata biasa. Namun, karena ini Sanji yang mengucapkannya, dari sisi mana pun, Zoro tetap merasakan suatu keanehan.

"Selama ini, aku merasa aneh bahwa kita tidak bisa dekat. Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Sanji sambil mengambil kotak rokok dari celananya dan kemudian menyalakannya. Setelah mengembuskan asapnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Zoro, Sanji kembali menoleh ke arah sang pemuda berambut hijau. "Apa aku segitu menyebalkannya di matamu?"

"Ah …." Zoro serasa mati kutu saat mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Sanji. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak ke arah belakang kepalanya. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya … tidak tahan dengan sikapmu yang berusaha menempel padaku. Kautahu, aku ini cowok normal. Dan … dan kau juga!"

"Hah?"

"Kau … haaah!" Zoro menolehkan kepalanya. Sesaat, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi akhirnya, Zoro bergumam, "Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Bagaimanapun, kau juga adalah temanku."

Sanji tidak menjawab. Namun, tanpa sepenglihatan Zoro, pemuda itu tersenyum. Lambat-lambat, ia berkata, "Lalu … bagaimana dengan sifatku yang selalu mengutamakan wanita?"

Zoro mendecak. "Justru lebih baik! Dibanding kau mengejar-ngejarku seperti tadi! Tunggu! Memangnya kauingat kalau kau—"

"Ah!" seru Sanji sambil menunjuk ke arah langit. "Bintang jatuh!"

Zoro segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia masih terdiam beberapa saat begitu Sanji mengingatkannya untuk mengucapkan sebuah permohonan. Zoro terkejut dan langsung saja ia berkata—nyaris spontan,

"Kembalikan Sanji seperti semula! Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kelakuannya yang suka mengejar perempuan! Bagaimanapun, itu lebih baik dibanding dia mengejar-ngejarku seperti tadi!"

Selesai mengatakan itu, langit kembali gelap. Rentetan bintang jatuh itu tidak lagi terlihat satu pun. Selama beberapa saat, Zoro masih terdiam memandang langit. Lalu, seolah teringat sesuatu, ia pun menoleh ke arah Sanji.

Sanji menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sebelum tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengubah ekspresinya. Zoro mengangkat alis ketika ia melihat perubahan di wajah Sanji.

"Kenapa aku ada di dekat Marimo bodoh ini?! Bisa-bisa aku tertular penyakit bodohnya!" Sanji segera berdiri dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku, 'kan, Marimo bodoh?!"

Zoro melongo. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda yang tidak pernah meninggalkan ketiga pedangnya itu langsung merengut. "Jangan bercanda, Bodoh! Seharusnya itu kata-kataku! Kau yang sudah berbuat macam-macam padaku!"

"Haaah?!"

Zoro memutar bola matanya. Tapi kemudian, ia mati-matian mengendalikan kemarahannya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah sana! Menyingkirlah dariku!" ujar Zoro sambil menggerakkan tangannya dalam gestur yang mengusir.

"Cih! Apa, sih? Marimo bodoh!"

Zoro hanya mengibaskan tangannya semakin cepat. Sanji pun enggan memerhatikan respons Zoro lebih lama. Ia segera menjauh—meninggalkan Zoro yang sebelumnya sempat memejamkan mata. Namun, begitu Sanji sudah semakin menjauh, Zoro menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Sanji. Seulas senyum tersungging sebelum ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Zoro, senyum yang sama ditunjukkan oleh sang pemuda berambut kuning yang sudah siap memasuki kamarnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan paginya, semua orang kembali dikejutkan oleh sikap Sanji yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Pemuda berambut kuning itu kembali melakukan 'pelayanan' penuhnya hanya pada Nami dan Sanji. Nami mengangkat alis dengan bingung, Franky memegangi dagu dengan bingung, Chopper kembali sibuk dengan buku kedokterannya dan menyatakan bahwa Sanji terkena sindrom penyakit yang lain, Ussop masih merasa bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Sanji, sementara Luffy hanya memasang wajah datar dengan daging panggang di tangan.

"Luffy! Sudah kubilang! Jangan makan daging panggang yang sengaja kusiapkan untuk Nami-_san_ dan Robin-_chan_!" seru Sanji di tengah-tengah perjalanannya mengantarkan teh untuk Nami.

Luffy terlihat tidak peduli sebelum ia menoleh pada Franky dan berkata, "Jadi, apa yang aneh dari Sanji?"

"Lho? Kau masih belum sadar, ya?"

Luffy mengangguk cepat sementara Franky hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

"Yah, setidaknya, sih, sekarang Sanji sudah normal kembali," sambung Franky.

"Normal kembali? Memangnya sebelumnya dia kenapa?" tanya Luffy lagi.

Dan sekali lagi, Franky hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Pemuda setengah robot itu pun mengibaskan tangannya dengan pasrah sembari bergumam, "Sudahlah."

Sementara itu, Sanji yang telah selesai melakukan tugasnya menuangkan teh untuk Nami siap berlalu ke arah Robin. Sesungguhnya, Nami ingin menghentikan Sanji untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun, teh hangat terlalu mendistraksi pikirannya untuk berkata-kata lebih lanjut. Ia pun kemudian hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum pada Sanji yang matanya langsung menyerupai bentuk hati.

Dengan perasaan senang, Sanji pun kemudian meninggalkan Nami untuk menyambangi destinasi selanjutnya. Namun, kesenangan itu sesaat terhenti saat secara tidak sengaja kaki Sanji tersandung sesuatu. Kesigapannya membantu Sanji untuk kemudian mempertahankan keseimbangan. Segera setelah ia bisa berdiri dengan tegak di atas kedua kakinya, Sanji pun melihat benda apa yang nyaris membuatnya terjengkal.

"Marimo bodooohh! Perhatikan kakimu!"

"Haaaah?!"

"Kalau sampai tadi aku jatuh dan membuatku terlambat untuk mengantarkan teh ke Robin-_chan_, aku akan menuntutmu!"

Zoro mengangkat kedua alisnya sebelum ia menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Zoro langsung membalik tubuhnya untuk memunggungi Sanji. Sanji tertegun di tempatnya—seolah perlakuan Zoro yang sangat tidak biasa dan terkesan mustahil itu hanyalah ilusi belaka. Di tempatnya, Zoro yang merasa bahwa Sanji belum juga beranjak, perlahan menoleh dan melihat pemuda itu dari atas bahunya.

"Apa lagi yang kautunggu? Sana, lakukan tugasmu, Koki bodoh!"

Sanji pun tersentak oleh perkataan Zoro. Ia kemudian mendecih sambil menendang badan Zoro perlahan sebelum ia kemudian berlalu ke arah Robin yang diam-diam memerhatikan tiap gerak-gerik mereka dari atas kursi santainya.

"Robin-_chan_, maaf menunggu lama, ya~! Gara-gara si Marimo bodoh itu, pekerjaanku jadi terganggu, deh~!"

Robin hanya tersenyum santai sementara tangannya terulur untuk menerima cangkir dan tatakannya dari tangan Sanji. Sanji pun dengan ahlinya menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang sudah dipegang Robin.

"Jadi," ujar Robin setengah berbisik, "bagaimana rasanya berpura-pura menyukai sesama jenis?"

Sanji mengerjapkan matanya dan kemudian mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Senyum tidak hilang dari wajahnya saat ia bertanya, "Wah, apa maksudmu, Robin-_chan_?"

Robin tersenyum sebelum kepalanya bergerak ke arah Zoro yang tengah berbaring dalam posisi memunggungi mereka. Sanji mengikuti arah pandang Robin sebelum ia kembali memandang Robin sembari menyeringai.

"Kurasa tebakanku tidak salah?"

Sanji tertawa kecil.

"Setidaknya ada banyak pelajaran yang kudapat dari sini," ujar Sanji sambil berbisik. Robin menunjukkan wajah ingin tahu. Sanji melanjutkan, "Satu, memohon pada bintang jatuh itu hanya mitos belaka. Dua, mengejar laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan dan membuat energiku terkuras habis. Dan ketiga …."

"Ketiga?"

"Si bodoh itu tidak benar-benar membenciku."

Sekali ini, giliran Robin yang tertawa. Sanji pun membalas senyuman Robin sebelum ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir dan mengedipkan satu-satunya mata yang terlihat.

*********終わり*********

* * *

_First fict in this fandom_ dan … Huwaa! Cendy-_chaaan_! Maaf kalau ini _fail_ bangeet. Orz orz orz orz /orz beranak pinak. Sejujurnya, aku emang ikutin OP, tapi cuma baca manga dan masih kurang mendalami ceritanya. Jadi, maaf banget kalau ada kesalahan di _setting_ dsb-nya. Teruuusss … maaf juga kalau aku nggak bisa memberikan yang bener-bener BL, masih belum bisa bikinnya, ehehehe.

Yah, walau banyak kekurangan, moga-moga masih bisa diterima, ya? ;_;

_Sore ja_, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Many thanks before_~! :D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
